


Punk Rock Purse Pet

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Riley brings a possessed purse to work.  At least, that's what Jack thinks.  The truth may be just as weird.





	Punk Rock Purse Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorchwoodCardiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodCardiff/gifts).



> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> For TorchwoodCardiff, who's going through a tough time.
> 
> She and I have bandied back and forth about what kind of pets the crew would have. Mashing together several conversations, this is what I came up with. Hope this cheers you up!

“Sorry I’m late.”  Riley rushed into the war room, slightly breathless.  She set her purse on one of the couches, far more carefully than usual, Jack noticed.

Matty glared at her.  “Nice of you to finally join us.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t get out of the house,” Riley said.

Jack was only listening with half an ear.  His attention was focused on the purse, which, as he watched, gave a lurch and shifted several inches.  What the hell did Riley have in there?  Jack’s hand automatically went for his gun.

Riley grabbed Jack’s arm before he reached his weapon.  “Don’t shoot!”

Before Jack could reply, a high pitched whine came from the purse, and it lurched again.

“Riley, your purse is possessed,” Jack said.  “Does anyone know a priest we can call before it goes all wacko and steals all our souls or something?”

Mac chuckled.  “I’m sure it’s not possessed.  I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation as to why Riley’s purse is acting like that.” 

His words didn’t soothe Jack, who still had his hand poised to grab his gun.  It didn’t help that the purse moved again.

Riley snatched it up and cradled it to her chest.  “Thank you, Mac,” she said.  “As a matter of fact, I do have an explanation.”

Before she could elaborate further, a fluffy head popped out of the purse.

Jack gaped at it, open-mouthed.  “You’re right; it’s not possessed.  This is more like something out of Aliens, or maybe Men in Black.  What is that, anyway?”

“It’s a dog,” Riley said in her best “duh” voice.  “A toy poodle to be exact.”

“It’s pink!!!!” Jack shrieked.  His voice hit a register he didn’t know he was capable of.  He flinched at his own reaction.  Jack was a manly man, dammit.  He did not shriek.  Even at weird pink poodles that popped out of purses.

“Well, yeah,” Riley said, as if that were a perfectly ordinary color for a dog.

“What’s wrong with pink?” Mac wanted to know.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with pink?” Bozer echoed.  He reached into the purse and pulled out the tiny ball of fluff, which was, indeed, a vibrant pink.  “Pink is very chic.”

“Not on dogs!”  There was that register again.  Jack needed to get himself under control; this wouldn’t do at all.    


“Why not?” Riley asked.

“It’s not natural!”  Trying to get his voice under control wasn’t working.  Still, there was a pink dog in the bullpen.  How was Jack supposed to react?

“That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with it,” Bozer said, holding the dog close to his chest as though to protect it from Jack’s wrath.  It responded by licking Bozer’s chin.

“Yes, there is!” Jack said.

“He went ballistic when I dyed my hair pink, too,” Riley informed the others.

“I’d love to see pictures of that,” Mac said.

“I think my mom has some,” Riley said.

“Can we get back to the dog?” Matty broke in.  “Specifically, what it’s doing in the war room.”

“It’s a she,” Riley said.  “Her name’s Powder Puff.”

“What do you do, call her Puffy for short?”  Riley looked guilty.  “Never mind,” Matty said.  “That still doesn’t explain what she’s doing in my war room.”

“Puffy’s just a puppy, and I just got her,” Riley explained.  “She was really upset when I tried to leave, so I had to bring her with me.”

Matty heaved a put-upon sigh.  “Fine.  She just better be potty-trained.”

“She is,” Riley assured her boss.

“Yip!” Puffy chimed in.

Matty glared at it.  It didn’t have the same effect as it did on her agents.  The dog just looked back, panting happily.  “This is the only time I’m letting you do this.. Next time, get a sitter” Matty said in a tone that brooked no argument.  “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Yes, Matty,” Riley said, meekly.

“Good,” Matty said, dismissing the subject.  “Now, let’s get to work.”


End file.
